Hermione Granger and the Turing Code
by spocksghost
Summary: <html><head></head>11 year old Hermione Granger is accepted into an elite boarding school that is much more than it seems. Most people know it's a school for gifted children, but what they don't know is that gifted children go there to become spies. But danger is lurking around every corner, as an old enemy of the school seemingly comes back from the dead. Nonmagic!Spy!au</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, thanks for reading this story, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>"Class, next week will be a little bit different than normal." Miss Smythe, Hermione's 4th grade teacher said to the class. "Near the end of 4th grade, students take a special class, one that will determine whether they will be accepted into Hogwarts Institute for Gifted Children. Throughout next week, all of the 4th graders will be tested one by one, but only a few will be accepted into the program. It is a high honor that our school is one of the few that participate in this testing program, as Hogwarts Institute is funded by the government!"<p>

Hermione listened with interest, a private school for gifted children? Never had anything sounded so amazing to her in her life. She had never gotten along with her classmates; she loved to read too much, and was far too bossy for her own good. She always wanted to show off her knowledge, and was always the first to point out others' mistakes.

But a school where she knew no one, and where all the other students were as smart as her, now that sounded promising. She turned her attention back to her teacher.

"I'm giving you all a form that you need to get signed by your parents. If you do not have it signed by Monday, you will not be able to participate in the test. The test can't be studied for," at this she gave Hermione a fond glance, "it is based on your ability to comprehend information, your personality, as well as your athletic ability. I do not know how they decide who is accepted and who is not. Just know that if you try your best, you have a better chance of succeeding." Miss Smythe smiled at the class encouragingly, and started passing out the forms.

Hermione could hardly contain her excitement for the rest of the day, and bolted out of her chair the minute the bell signaled the end of the school day. She was going to get out of this school, and away from all these hateful people and she was going to _learn_.

* * *

><p>The next Tuesday found her sitting outside the gym, where the testing was taking place, her knee jiggling with anxiety.<p>

_Come on Hermione_, she told herself, just be yourself. _Kids your age never like you, but grown ups always do. You'll be a shoo-in. _

_As long as the athletic portion of the test doesn't do you in_. A darker part of her mind reminded her. Hermione was many things, but athletic was not one of them.

Finally, the door opened and the boy who had gone before her walked out, looking disheartened. Obviously his test had not gone very well.

She stepped into the large room, glancing around her. On one side some sort of obstacle course had been set up, and on the other was a desk with a chair on either side of it. A tall, older woman wearing a black dress and a tartan shawl sat in one of the chairs, and she beckoned for Hermione to sit across from her.

"Miss Granger?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione responded, keeping the nervous tremble out of her voice as best she could.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, or Professor McGonagall to you if you make it into the program." The woman said, her voice still stern, but not unkind. She placed a sheaf of papers in front of Hermione, saying "You have 30 minutes to answer these questions. Please be as honest as possible, as that will make it easier for us to determine your eligibility. Begin now."

A little discomfited with the woman standing right there, staring as she took the test, Hermione resolutely looked at the first question in front of her, and began.

It was like no test she had ever taken before. It was a strange mix of strategy, logic, and word problems interspersed with personal questions about her own opinions and morals. There were 50 questions and very little time, so she decided her best strategy would be to just read the question then go with her gut. They had told her to be honest after all.

She finished with a few minutes to spare, so she went back through and double-checked a few of the trickier questions until McGonagall called time. The woman then handed her another stack of papers, another 30 minute test.

Hermione felt like she was back on solid footing, the test was filled with complex math problems, and some memorization questions. She finished this one even faster, feeling confident.

"Now you will try to go through this obstacle course as fast as you can. You will get 3 tries and your fastest score will be recorded. You must get from this side of the gym to the red line of tape on the other. Are you ready?" Hermione nodded from where she stood, tense, on the starting line. "Go!"

Hermione ran as fast as she could, weaving through the obstacle course, finding nothing too challenging, until she came up against a tall wooden wall that was at least 7 feet high. She stood, panting, every beat of her heart saying _Don't fail. Don't fail._ _Just. Don't. Fail. _She walked up to the wall and ran herhands over it, feeling for some sort of handhold but finding nothing. Just as she was about to give up, McGonagall called "Times up Miss Granger, come back to the starting line!"

Hermione went back to the start, and began again, once again stopped by the tall wooden wall. When time was called again, she felt despair washing over her. So much for this wonderful school where she would find her niche and learn more than she ever had before. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

_This is surely cheating, and I will probably never be considered if I do it, but at this point I have nothing to lose. _She thought.

She ran up to the wall again, but this time, before she could think too hard about it, she simply ran around the wall, and passed the red tape finish line. The older woman said nothing, simply recording Hermione's time on a sheet of paper, along with a few other notes. Expressionless, she went to sit back behind the desk. "You may go now Miss Granger."

Hermione left, feeling more discouraged than she had ever felt before.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any constructive criticism, please feel free to review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week, Hermione tried not to think about the disastrous exam. She had obviously failed with that 'run around the wall instead of climbing it' stunt. She should have tried to find another way over the wall!

She was moping around her house the Tuesday after she took the test, when her mother came up to her.

"Sweetheart, I forgot to show you, but you got a letter in the mail today." Hermione looked over, excitement filling her stomach with butterflies. Could it be? Had she made it in after all?

She took the thick, creamy white envelope from her mother, gazing down at the large red wax seal that bore the Hogwarts Institute seal. She gulped, and opened the envelope with shaking fingers, and read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Institute for Gifted Children. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your reply by no later than 31 July; please contact me so the details can be sorted out in a timely fashion._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione squealed with joy, jumping up and down in her excitement. "I made it in!" Her mother smiled proudly, not looking surprised in the least.

"Of course you did, love. Now, let's go call your father, I think he's still at the office." Her mother said, feeling tears brim in her eyes. She had always known that her daughter's brilliance would take her far away from home someday, but she had never realized how soon that day would be.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Hermione sat at a desk across from Minerva McGonagall, who she had wasted no time in calling. Her parents sat in the chairs to her left and right, looking slightly overwhelmed. Professor McGonagall—as she'd told them to call her—had finished explaining how Hermione would stay at the school for most of the year, with a week long winter break in the middle, and her parents were feeling the distance already.<p>

Her mother's slim fingers worried at a glossy brochure with a picture of a gorgeous, castle-like building on the front. Both parents knew there was no chance that they would deny Hermione such an amazing opportunity, but they both dreaded their only child leaving home for so long, and at such a young age.

Professor McGonagall had explained that they chose students in their 4th grade because they were old enough at 10 or 11 to be on their own, but they were young enough that what they learned would really stick. Children, she had explained, learn so much faster and better than adults do.

Hermione was beaming, her curly brown hair creating a halo around her face, which was radiant with joy. She was a plain child, and not prone to being vain, but her exuberance made her practically look angelic in that moment.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like a chance to talk to Miss Granger one-on-one." Professor McGonagall told her parents.

"Of course." Her father said, and her parents rose from their chairs and left the room, gently closing the door behind them.

"Now. I must tell you something that will shock you, but I need you to promise to keep it a secret." Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Hermione.

"Of course." The girl replied, eyes huge and confused.

"Hogwarts is not like the boarding schools most children attend. Our school is funded by an agency connected to the British Government, and to many other governments around the world, called the Ministry. The Ministry is a secret network of spies and others of that sort, who help to keep this world safe. It has no allegiances to any one government or country, but rather works for the god of all humanity. Hogwarts, and a few other such schools around the world, are where most of the Ministry's employees come from. Every Hogwarts graduate is guaranteed a job in the Ministry, and most go on to become highly successful field operatives."

Hermione sat, blinking in shock. She looked into Professor McGonagall's eyes, and believed every word that she said.

"The test is used to determine who we accept into the school, but it also helps us decide which House you will be placed in."

"House?" Hermione piped up, a little nervously.

"The students are split into four houses, each of which has a specific focus. There's Gryffindor, which focuses on physical prowess and athletic ability.

Many Gryffindors get a job in the Ministry as a field agent that goes on missions where fighting skills and other physical abilities are needed.

Then there's Ravenclaw, which focuses on the technological aspects, like coding and hacking computers, and inventing devices to be used in the field. Many Ravenclaws go on to work in research and development, or help with missions where computer skills are needed.

Hufflepuff focuses on disguise and long-term deception, and many go on to help disguise agents in the field, or to be placed in deep-cover assignments. They might pretend to be your next door neighbor, your favorite teacher in school, or even the wife or husband of a government official.

Lastly is Slytherin, which focuses on shorter term covert operations that require extreme stealth, as well as shorter term deception techniques. They also learn strategy and planning in-depth. Slytherins often become the type of spy you might read about in a spy novel, like James Bond, or as one of the behind-the-scenes planners who map out every mission.

Some students' test show that they could be placed in more than one house, and others show that there's one particular house that is the best fit for them. It is our policy to inform the student of the results, then allow to pick whichever house they want. You can choose now, or later, just as long as you let us know by July 31st. Do you have any questions?" She waited patiently while Hermione sat, lost in thought; this was a lot to take in.

"If I choose Ravenclaw, for example, will I be allowed to learn about strategy, or take a martial arts class, or will I be restricted to computers?"

"Every student takes at least basic courses in all subjects, and you are allowed to sign up for classes that are not your house's focus, but you will be required to take certain classes depending on your house."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. A thought occurred to her. "Wait, so what did my test results say?"

Professor McGonagall looked surprised. "Oh, I suppose I never told you. You were well within the range for every house, although Ravenclaw and Slytherin were your highest matches."

"So I would fit in every house? How is that possible, I did terribly on the obstacle course, I shouldn't be a match for Gryffindor!"

"More goes into the results than just the obstacle course times. Besides, you did not do terribly at all. You are the only student at your school that made it to the finish line, and one of only a few who made it from all the children tested this year."

"But I cheated!"

"I didn't give you any rues other than to make it from start to end, and that's exactly what you did. You are the only one who thought to simply un around the wall, he others who made it actually succeeded in climbing it. That's one of the reasons your results show you as a good match for the analytical houses Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"All right, this is a lot to think about. I will decide and let you know."

Hermione left the office, her mind whirling.

_What should I choose?_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione thought about the choice in front of her, trying to decide which house she should belong in. The fact that she wouldn't be restricted to her chosen house's focus relieved some of the stress of the choice, but it was still hard.

She was interested in all of it, in learning how to hack and code and fight and sneak around and deceive people. But which aspect was she most interested in? That was not a question that was easily answered for someone like Hermione, who had a thirst for every scrap of knowledge she could get her hands on.

She wanted to grow up to be the best spy she could, now that that option was available to her. She wanted to be like James Bond, but she also wanted to be like one of those sassy hackers in the movies.

She resolved that no matter which house she chose, she would take as many classes as they would let her, on every single subject.

_Maybe I'm thinking about this the wrong way. _She thought. _Maybe I need to decide what it is that I am worst at, what I need the most practice with, and go from there. _

She thought for a minute, then decided. _I've gotta choose Gryffindor. I'm not the most athletic person in the world, so if I choose a house that focuses on athletics, I'm more likely to get better at it! I know I can lean all that other stuff, but fighting? I'll need all the help I can get. _

She sent an email to Professor McGonagall to let her know, and smiled. She knew she might not have made the choice that would put her on an easy path, but she could tell it was the right one.

* * *

><p>Hermione wandered through the train station, looking for Platform 9 ¾. She was almost 100% sure that there was no such think, but that's what it said right on her ticket. Hogwarts Express, Station 9 ¾.<p>

She stopped at the intersection of platform 9 and platform 10, feeling increasingly confused. Suddenly a silver glint on the wall between the two platforms caught her eye. She moved closer and inspected it, grinning suddenly.

There in gleaming silver was the Hogwarts crest! Not sure what else to do, she pressed her finger to the crest, and felt a small pinprick. Something had drawn a tiny amount of blood, and she supposed it was to verify her identity. This was a school for spies after all.

She waited for a minute, and somehow, a door opened in the seemingly solid brick wall. She stepped through, and found herself in a small room. The door closed behind her, and it started to move.

_An Elevator? _The doors opened and she found herself in what appeared to be a station underneath the other stations. In front of her was a sleek bullet train with _Hogwarts Express _painted in shiny scarlet letters on the side.

She hauled her luggage onto the train and dropped it all off in the first compartment she could find. She pulled her uniform (a black skirt, white dress shirt with a black cardigan overtop, and a red and gold tie) out of her bag and changed, feeling official.

A rotund boy popped his head nervously into the compartment.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad?" He asked her nervously.

"No I haven't, I'm sorry." Hermione replied, taken aback. "I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." He shook her hand and sighed. "I can't believe I've lost Trevor already."

"I'll help you find him." She replied, zipping up her bag and following him out into the hall, which was getting crowded with students. They split up, and Hermione started sticking her head into compartments, asking if anyone had seen Neville's toad.

She stuck her head into a compartment where two boys were sitting, one with bright red hair, and the other with messy black hair and round glasses. They were looking at something on a computer screen (all the students had been required to bring a computer). Neither were wearing their uniforms yet.

"Have you seen a toad?" She asked. "Neville's lost one."

The red-head looked annoyed, glancing up at her from the computer. "We already told him we haven't seen it." But Hermione had already seen what they were looking at on the computer; some kind of coding program.

"Oh, are you coding? Let's see it!" She shoved her way onto the seat next to him, and looked over his shoulder at what he was doing. He typed some commands in, but kept getting error messages.

"Are you sure that's a real program?" She started talking quickly, her words stumbling over each other as they often did when she got excited about something. "It's not very good, is it? I've tried some programming for practice, and it's been working for me. No one in my family went to Hogwarts, and I was so surprised when Professor McGonagall came to my school."

She had read in Hogwarts, A History that many Ministry employees had a family tradition of going to Hogwarts. They were accepted into the school simply because one of their parents, and their parents-parents and so on, had gone there

"I'm so pleased though, she gave me some reading material on the history of the Ministry and the school, and I've memorized all of the required textbooks, of course. I hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

The two boys looked back at her, stunned and a little disbelieving. She had memorized all the textbooks? They hadn't even thought to start reading them.

Suddenly Hermione noticed something on Harry's forehead.

"Wait, are you… Harry Potter?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." He replied sullenly, obviously tired of this seemingly innocuous question.

"I read about you in one of the books on the Ministry's history I bought. I'm very sorry for what happened to you. Now, I must be off, I have to help Neville find his toad." She left, bushy black hair flying behind her, leaving both boys a little dazed.

Hermione had read about Harry. The Ministry's worst enemy, a man who called himself Lord Voldemort, and whose followers called the Dark Lord, had been waging a war on the secret agency. Harry's parents had been on the forefront of the fight, and one dark night, Voldemort came to their house and blew it up. Harry's parent's both died, but Harry's mom managed to shield him from the worst of the blast, leaving him uninjured except for a lightning bolt- shaped scar on his forehead.

_He was raised by muggles _Hermione thought, using the derogatory term Ministry personnel used for those who were not part of the agency. _All of this must have come as a huge shock to him. Not only did he find out he was part of a long family tradition of going to a school for spies, but he also found out he's the most famous one of them all, other that Voldemort himself. And all this because he didn't die when he was just a baby. _

She continued down the hall, happily thinking about the two new friends she had already made.

_This year is going to be amazing, I can feel it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>By the way, I'm going to try to make sure I post a new chapter at least before wed of every week. I might post earlier, but I will almost definitely post at least one chapter a week. I am in college though, so I have a lot of homework and stuff, so I might not be able ot every week. I'll try to let you guys know if I wont be able to post one that week. Thanks for the review and follows!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I added this to the end of the last chapter, but I'm gonna say it again in case anyone missed it. I said I'm going to make sure I post at least one chapter a week, on Wed. I am actually writing more than that so far, so I'm going to post every Monday and Thursday instead, hope that's agreeable **__** If I miss a day, I'm sorry, but I am in college and I have so much homework :P **_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading, I love you all!**_

* * *

><p>Hermione and all the first years—now all in their school uniforms—walked into the great hall, marveling at the sheer size of it. Candles seemingly levitated above their heads (Hermione figured there must be a wire system keeping them afloat) and the ceiling appeared to be a giant screen onto which a realistic sky was projected. Hermione had to admit she had been expecting something a bit… sleeker, like the train had been. But this room felt old fashioned and homey instead.<p>

There were four long wooden tables where students in the upper years already sat. The first years had taken a different route, across the lake below the castle in shiny speedboats, while the older students had taken cars straight to the castle. Hermione was sure it had all been set up to impress the first years with the hugeness of Hogwarts Castle. It had definitely worked.

Each table seemed to correspond to a house, and the first years split off, going to their respective tables. Hermione was happy (and a little surprised, he seemed less athletic than even her) when she saw Neville wearing a gold and red tie and heading to the Gryffindor table as well. She smiled at him, then spotted Harry and that red-headed boy (she felt bad for never getting his name) also heading to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi!" She said brightly, bouncing over to them, and sitting at the table next to them. "Remember me from the train?" In her excitement, she didn't notice the pained expression that passed between the boys at her arrival.

"Hey…" Harry said, smiling politely, and a bit reluctantly.

Hermione looked up at the head table where the teachers were sitting, talking quietly among themselves.

There was a short, older man sitting next to what had to be the largest man she had ever seen, with a big bushy beard to match. Professor McGonagall was there, talking with an older man with a long white beard and a bright purple suit embroidered with silver stars.

_That must be the Headmaster,_ Hermione thought, _Professor Dumbledore_. She had read about him, he was a genius, and in his younger days, he had been an amazing field operative. He was just as brilliant now, if not more so, but everyone agreed he had gone a bit dotty in his old age.

Amongst the other professors, two stood out particularly to Hermione. One was a nervous looking man in a huge purple turban, and the other was a tall, imposing man dressed all in black. He had long, dank black hair and a large hooked nose. She giggled as she noticed he was wearing a black lab coat. She laughed harder, wondering if he imagined himself as some sort of mad scientist. Suddenly her giggles stopped, as she noticed he was glaring right at her! It took her a moment, but she quickly realized he was not staring at her, but at Harry right beside her.

She looked between the two; confusion furrowing her brow, the expression remaining even after the man looked away.

Suddenly, the tables started moving. Hermione and the other first years watched in shock as the wooden tables split in half lengthwise, lifting up like a drawbridge. The two halves, now vertical, slid down past the students' feet and down into the floor. A huge quantity of food on a long wooden surface identical to the table rose up. The students now sat in front seemingly the exact same tables, but trays and bowls and platters of food covered almost every surface.

Harry gaped beside Hermione, and she got the impression that he had never seen so much food before in his life. The students dug in, eating the delicious feast in front of them, until they were all groaning in pain from eating too much.

Professor Dumbledore stood, clearing his throat, and the room soon quieted, expectant faces turning to look at the old man.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He cried happily, smiling broadly. "This year is sure to be better than ever! One note, as all the returning students know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Additionally, the 3rd-floor corridor will also be off limits, with no exceptions. Any student caught in the corridor will be severely punished. Have a great year!"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron (she had finally figured out his name) exchanged confused glances. Hogwarts was looking to be a more interesting place every minute.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I said at the top that I would try to post every tues and thurs, and its Friday, sorry about that! I was really busy yesterday and didn't get a chance to finish the chapter until today. <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi all! Ok, does anyone watch Once Upon a Time? I started it on Friday and watched the whole 1**__**st**__** season over the weekend (I should have been studying for a chem test, oops). It's really good I cant believe I haven't watched it before now! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Academically, Hogwarts was everything that Hermione had dreamed, and more.<p>

Professor McGonagall taught a class where they would learn the art of disguise, something both Hufflepuff and Slytherin focused on. She had only taught them basics so far, but if they continued to take her classes for the next seven years, they would learn advanced makeup skills, how to blend in with locals in any area of the world, how to blend in at night or in different environments, and much more.

Hermione loved it, and found that she was very good at it. She wasn't surprised, blending in was something she had become good at in her years of being an outcast at school.

Professor Flitwick (the tiny older man she had seen at the head able at the welcome feast) taught a class that went hand in hand with Professor McGonagall's. In fact, many of the older years (again, especially those in Hufflepuff and Slytherin) took classes taught by both professors. Flitwick taught the art of deception. He taught how to change others' perceptions of you completely, just through how you acted. He taught accents, strides, body language, and the subtleties of getting information out of someone without them realizing you were doing so.

Hermione loved this class as well, but she wasn't quite as good at it. She had never had the best social skills, and those were something you needed to be good at this type of deception. Luckily for her, she wasn't shy in the least. Her problem didn't lie in getting up the nerve to talk to someone, as it was for some of the other students. Her problem was that she hadn't mastered subtlety, she was a very straightforward kind of person. Still, Professor Flitwick had told her she had potential.

One of her favorite classes was taught by Professor Vector. It was a computer science class, where students learned how to code and hack, and how to use various technologies that they would need to become a successful spy. Students in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, ad Slytherin generally only learned the basics, as they were more likely to be field agents. Ravenclaw students in the upper years took more advanced classes, as they often became the behind the scenes people on spy missions; getting past firewalls and electronic locks while the other members of their team completed the physical parts of the mission.

This was by far Hermione's best class, and Professor Vector asked her on multiple occasions why she had chosen Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw.

Professor Binns (who had to have the most monotonous voice on the planet) taught a history and strategy class. He taught the history of the Ministry, as well as how to plan for missions and every possible detail that could go wrong during the middle of one.

Hermione was sad Professor Binns was such a boring, ineffectual teacher, as she normally found the subject quite interesting. Many Gryffindors had commented that they felt sorry for the Hufflepuffs that wanted to go on to be mission planners/behind the scenes administrators at the Ministry, as they would be forced to take Binns' class for all seven years.

The class taught by the sickly looking, turbaned man (named Professor Quirrell) was definitely not Hermione's best subject. He, along with a fierce woman named Madame Hooch, taught the classes that were mandatory for all Gryffindors. The first years were currently in a sort of basic training, to make sure they were all fit and healthy. Over their years at Hogwarts, they would learn how to fight in many different styles, as well as learning gymnastics and other physical skills.

Hermione felt, more and more every day, that she had made the right choice of houses. The other three houses took basic training classes, but would not be forced to take any classes taught by Binns and Quirrell after their first year. The first years were also not forced to get up early and run at least a mile every morning, or to go to the gym at least 3 times a week like Gryffindors of all years were. Hermione was not the least in shape person in her year (Neville might hold that honor) but she definitely wasn't in good shape. She felt herself get stronger and stronger every day, and she knew she would not have if she had chosen any of the other houses.

The final class all first years had to take was taught by Professor Snape, the tall man with the lanky hair and large nose. Hermione was careful not to giggle at the man's black lab coat, and actually found after a few classes that the coat worked for him. His classroom was more how she had pictured all of Hogwarts would be, despite it being located in the dungeons of the castle. It was all gleaming chrome countertops and sterile white walls, looking positively futuristic. The entire wall behind Snape's imposing desk was covered by a glass cabinet that contained glass containers of all shapes holding mysterious jewel-colored liquids and rather creepy organisms suspended in clear fluids.

Snape taught a chemistry class of sorts, where the students learned how to make poisons, and solutions that would put the drinker to sleep or paralyze them, or worse. He taught students how to use household chemicals, and drugs—like aspirin— commonly found in houses to make poisons and even bombs. Slytherin was required to take the class all four years, but students from other houses often did so as well.

The only problem was Snape himself. He was extremely unpleasant, and seemed to have a particular loathing for Gryffindors, especially Harry. This mystified Harry, Hermione, and Ron, as everyone else seemed to automatically love Harry simply because of his fame. Snape was particularly rude to Hermione as well, seeming to find her eagerness to show off er knowledge, and her desire to do well academically distasteful. Hermione had always been on good terms with her teachers, who appreciated her hard work and enthusiasm, so she was rather put off by the man's attitude towards her. She tried her best to shrug it off and enjoy the fascinating subject as well as she could.

At night she tried to think about which classes she would drop in the coming years, but didn't want to stop taking any of them. She wanted to learn everything they had to teach. She would find a way, she just wasn't sure how…

But Hogwarts wasn't as perfect as she had imagined. She had expected to find a place of children her age, who were just as smart as she, and who would want to be her friend. But here, she still found that she was smarter than her peers (at least in Gryffindor) and none of them wanted to be her friend. It had only been a few weeks, but she still had no close friends.

She had thought that Harry and Ron would become her friends, but it had quickly become clear that they didn't like her any more than the other students did. After weeks of fored smiles and meaningful glances between the two boys when they thought she wasn't looking, she had given up on hanging out with them. She sat by herself at meals, and spent most of her time in the library studying. When it wasn't thinking about her classes, loneliness kept her up at night.

_I don't need anyone. _She told herself. _I will become the best spy the world has ever seen, and then they'll all wish they had treated me better. They're gonna realize just how cool I really am. _

And with these fortifying, hopeful thoughts, she would ignore the others who had ignored her first, and she would excel. She just knew it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks as always for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_


End file.
